Nightwing Takes Flight
by Lonewolf2293
Summary: What if Robin found out a mysterious third party was behind his parents death how will Robin deal with it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

All was quiet in Jump City except in Titans tower. It was in the middle of the night Robin tossed and turned in his sleep sweating. Robin woke up blue eyes shot open "it was only a nightmare but it was the same nightmare i keep having". Robin fell back down on to his bed unable to sleep for the past few nights he hasn't been able to sleep peacefully. He looked at his clock which read three O'clock in the morning he shook his head and drifted back to sleep.

All the titans woke the next morning and noticed robin wasn't present Starfire sighed "why is our friend Robin not with us the fine morning". Cyborg making breakfast spoke not turning around "Rae whats today's date?" Raven looked over to the Calendar and said "June 16th". Cyborg sighed "look Robin's always been a private person we don't know much about his past but if any of y'all have any business with him do it today cause Robin's not going to be down for anything tomorrow".

Starfire still curious "but why Cyborg?". Cyborg finished making breakfast and looked to Starfire "i dunno Star its just tomorrow seems to be the day Robin isn't around". Beast boy lifted his head out of the fridge "maybe he has a date or maybe hes hunting down his evil twin you know Red X?". Raven rolled her eyes "or maybe its the day he just wants to be alone we all have things we deal with". The Titans all agreed and sat down for breakfast while robin sat on top of the tower looking out to the water thoughts drifting back to when he was younger the night of June 17th.

~ Robins pov ~

That night that terrible night i witnessed my parent's death. That time i was part of a team the flying Grayson's including my Mother and Father John and Mary Grayson. We were practicing our acrobat routine for a show in Gotham without a safety net when we saw the head of the circus was talking with a mobster by the name of tony zucco. I didnt think much of him at the time we saw the ring master and asked him what it was about till Zucco walked past us.

That same night we were doing a show for a full house when are parents started the act swinging back and forth my Father flipped back between the trapeze and my mother joined him. My mother held by her ankles by my father she reached out but then i saw it the trapeze line came off the hook and my mother reached out and my parents fell to their deaths.

For the first time i felt all alone sure there was the circus but they didn't fill the hole my parents left. The next day a man had came to the ring master and spoke offering to pay for the funeral for my parents. I went to the funeral and it rained hard the man who payed for the funeral came and put his hand on my shoulder and introduced himself to me. His name was Bruce Wayne one of the richest men in Gotham who told me he knew my pain and offered to take me in i accepted.

After a few days i was settled in i had discovered my adoptive fathers biggest secret that there was more to Bruce Wayne then Money , Business and woman he was Batman. A hero who struck fear into the criminals of the underworld and after much convincing he took me under his wing and trained my in the martial arts and being a detective and stealth. So how the time i spent with Batman made it easier but the pain and anger was still there deep inside looking for a way out.

Batman discovered what had happened to my parents and who it was that was behind it. It was Zucco he wanted the circus for the money it pulled in but was denied so he sabotaged the trapeze to get even with the ring master and i wanted revenge but thanks to Batman i chose a better path and brought Zucco to justice but the pain still was there i couldn't let go of my loss was it because i was driven by my revenge or the fact i couldn't let it go did i over look something. Something told me there must have been more to what happened years later i decided to be more then a side kick and moved to a new city and we created a new team.

~end of Pov~

Raven walked out to see Robin was looking over the City "Cyborg says breakfast was ready and to come get it". Robin stood up and they walked down stairs and joined everyone and sat down for Cyborg's waffles . They ate were enjoying the morning Beast boy turned on the radio when suddenly the news came on "were sorry to intrude on this broadcast but this just in Anthony Zucco has escaped from Gotham prison and is currently on the loose his where about's are unknown". Robin slammed his fist on the table and everyones dishes shook . Robin walked out of the room went to his Bike and rode to the City.

Everyone calmed down and Beast said "So whats eating him?" Starfire was also curious to Robin's outburst. Cyborg shrugged and Raven paid no mind. Instead Raven went to her room looking at the a photo of the team and looked at the photo but only at Robin.

She starred at his image "how do you do it Robin how do you carry so much on your own and why don't you let us in and help". She remembered how he came to her rescue when she was attacked by Slade and was taken by her father. She quietly said "ill help you if you will let me in".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Tony Zucco and a couple henchmen arrived in Jump City going to an abandon factory. They walked in and out of the Shadows Slade walked out "hello Zucco glad you could make the trip i have a job for you". Tony smiled "last time i checked the last job landed me twenty five to life well if it wasn't for your cement friend that is". Slade slid a case across the floor and said "you will need this there are far more then the batman we have Titans led by the bats former sidekick".

Tony opened the case seeing hi tech blasters "so robin's flown the nest and you need his wings clipped not a problem Sir". Slade smiling under the mask said "the boy is not to be killed Zucco" then stepped back into the shadows and disappeared.

Mean while Robin tried getting in touch with batman but his com was off cause he was busy with the Justice League. When suddenly he heard sirens and rushed to the first bank of Jump. Zucco and his men walked out of the bank decked out in high tech suits and blasters ready. Robin became angry at the sight of Zucco forgetting to call the other Titans and charged knocking out the henchmen after exchanging punches but Zucco got a lucky shot. Robin was sent flying hitting the wall landing on the ground as he was about to get up Zucco kicked Robin in the side.

Zucco smiled "sorry kid but my partner told me to there was bird that needed his wings clipped but im not to have him killed". Zucco began to walk away but before he left he blew up robins bike "it's just business kid".

Robin stood up dusted himself off grabbing his com "(huffing) Cyborg im going to need a lift back my bikes trashed".Cyborg said he would be there and arrived in less then five mins. Robin passed out on the way back to the tower Starfire feared for Robin and Beast boy helped Cyborg take him to the infirmary.

Cyborg passed Raven in the hall outside the infirmary "worried Raven? cause hes gonnah be ok mild bruising in the back and ribs but he is exhausted". Raven didn't look Cyborg in the eye and said "im not worried" the wall behind her started to crack a little "just liked to know who did this".

Robin asleep started to have the nightmare again but this time he started to remember something he longed forgotten. The night his parents died the emergency vehicles came and lifted them out. Dick Grayson sat while the paramedic's checked him over he saw Zucco passing by as the man with a tooth pick in his mouth say "sorry kid its just business". Robin woke quickly rising up screaming "ZUCCO".

Robin cringed at the pain but felt someone's hand on his shoulder it was Raven's and she looked at him slightly worried. Raven helped ease Robin back down "take it easy you were having a nightmare ...wanna tell me how you got so banged up".

Robin kept silent not wanting to talk about it Raven passed Robin a bottle of water. Raven walked over to the monitors checking Robin's vitals. Raven walked out and she went to the kitchen's fridge when she went back Robin wasn't in the room. Raven went over the intercom "guys Robins not in the infirmary check the tower.

Beast boy checked the garage Cyborg checked the trophy room and the roof while Starfire checked under all the furniture. Raven closed her eyes and sat with her legs crossed when she opened her eyes again and they were white then a black bird made of energy flew out of Raven. It went through the vents looking for robin. It traveled quickly through the vents making its way to robins room seeing robin going through a secret door in his room behind the closet. Raven smiled and went to robins room.

Mean while Zucco went back to Slades lair "well the bird boy got a bad beating and i blew up his little bike". Slade sat in his chair "Excellent now your next assignment im going to need you to release some of my associates from Jumps Jail". Zucco smiled "sure thing Slade but ill be taking the money we lifted from the bank as payment".

Raven went to Robin's room and went to the back of the closet pressing a button on the wall. The door slid open and she saw a Robin removing his mask and picking up a black material and metal armor pieces and on the chest plate was a blue bird like crest. Raven was surprised she tried to get closer but Robin turned around and saw her "Raven how did you find this room what did you see?". Raven didnt answer his questions only said "so those are the color of your eyes...blue". Robin looked to raven and thought he was losing it she was smiling.

Raven went closer "so um who's this Zucco guy and why does freak you out as much as slade does". Robin knew if Raven wanted to know something she could easily peer into his mind so Robin began. He looked to her and said "as you know when i first came to this City i said my name was Robin and i came from Gotham but the truth is my name was Richard Grayson. I was a member of a Circus and a part of a trapeze act with my parents we were called the flying Graysons". Raven was surprised cause no one in the tower knew Robins true name or the fact he was the surviving member of the family that was in the circus.

Raven looked to Robin and removed her hood "i remember hearing about that when i passed through gotham and since i know your name now i guess its only fair to share mine my names Rachel Roth".

Robin smiled glad Raven shared her info with him. Robin continued his story "In our act in Gotham we were to do a trapeze act all without a net we did this many times no problems till Zucco made his way to our Circus. He was wanting money but the ringmaster refused to pay him then that night my parents fell to their deaths on July 17th. Later i was adopted by batman he trained me gave a costume and i went under the name robin he researched heavily in to what had happened tracing it back to Zucco we caught him and brought him to Justice".

Raven looked at Robin seeing something still bothered him "but somethings still bothering you and not just his escape". Robin looked at Raven "there is but until today i havent been able to remember the one detail i read Zucco's file he wouldn't have gone after just my family he would have gone after the ringmaster the was a reason behind him going after only my parents if only i could remember".


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3:

Raven thought about it and came up with an idea "Robin let me look inside your memory back to that night on July 17th". Robin agreed and sat in front of Raven while she put her hands on his head closing her eyes. She peered into his memories seeing back to that night. she could see Zucco and he was talking to someone on the phone in her astral form she moved closer to hear " yeah they been taking care of mr slade they have been eliminated the boys alone". Raven was in shock to hear what Zucco had said an she made it back to her body. Raven fell back from Robin in a cold sweat Robin alarmed "Raven are you ok ...Raven".

Raven shook her head from the backlash from her powers "Robin i think slade might have had a hand in your parents murder". Robin was in shock "how i didn't know Slade till i moved here". Raven tried to get closer to Robin but he couldn't process this new info.

Mean while Zucco and his henchmen crept into the jail stopping outside the evidence locker he broke it open and took some gear and then made it to the mail jails entrance and he put a mini explosive on the pad lock and it blew.

The alarms began to blare and red lights began to flash Robin snapped out of it and looked to raven and said "trouble lets move". Robin and Raven ran out of the secret room and he quickly changed in his uniform and yelled "TITANS GO!".

The titans gathered in Cyborgs car and rushed to the city mean while in the city Zucco and his henchmen broke into the main jail. Jump citys jail was reinforced with high security with thick iron doors. Zucco shorted the security system and released Mammoth,Gizmo,Doctor light and Adonis. Zucco walked over and slapped a disc on Adonis confused Adonis demanded an explanation.

Zucco laughed "to put it bluntly my partner says he needs the beast not the wimp in a metal suit" and then Zucco pressed a button and Adonis became angry and shifted into a werebeast but under Slades control. He gave the villains their gear Just then then the doors opened the titans stood ready for a fight Robin lead the charge and attacked Zucco. Starfire gave chase to Gizmo firing star boltz and Gizmo barley dodged them.

Doctor light laughed aiming at Starfire "let me enlighten you" he felt a sudden tapping on his shoulder he turned to see Raven. He looked at her aiming both light guns at her "go back into the tempest of the night". Raven rose to the air and her cloak grew down to the floor and black tendrils came out from below "still afraid of the dark if you are get back in your cell".

Doctor light removed his light blasters and ran back in his cell "ill stay in here now". Raven changed to normal and helped Starfire with Gizmo. Beast boy was holding his own in his werebeast form bouncing all over the place and knocking Adonis to the ground. Cyborg was exchanging blows with mammoth punches going back and forth till Cyborg used his sonic cannon and launched mammoth in a cell.

Starfire used her laser vision and blew up Gismo's pack "mega crud you grunt-slippers totaled my pack". Raven moved Gizmo back into a cell Zucco knocked Robin away "hey partner i could use a little help here".

Slade sighed "seeing as your incompetent on your own im sending someone to help". Just then a white haired girl wearing a costume almost the same as slades "father said you need my help". Zucco shocked "he sent you the ravager" She walked in she ran grabbing Raven by the cloak and swung her around and through her into Starfire. Beast boy turned into a bull and charged but Ravager through a flash grenade blinding beast boy and charged into a wall knocking himself out.

Cyborg jumped going down for a punch but Ravager back flipped out of the way she stuck a disc on Cyborg rendering him immobile for the time. It was now Zucco and Ravager to fight Robin he threw his explosive discs and got his staff ready. Ravager threw throwing knives at the discs making them explode and she ran charging grabbing robin by the arm moving around him quickly putting him in a painful hold.

She spoke in Robins ear "What's a girl gotta do to get in a proper brawl around here? kid". She then knocked Robin to the ground Zucco laughed "face it kid your better off a side kick to the bat then a hero". Ravager grabbed Zucco and threw a smoke bomb and disappeared.

Robin slammed his fist on the ground the rest of titans picked themselves up and got back to their feet. Robin went to his room going behind the door in his closet Robin peeled off the mask "we got beat guess its time to hang up the mantle of Robin and change". Dick removed the Robin costume and ditched the mask Raven walked in seeing robin shirtless seeing his stomach she blushed trying to hide it. Dick turned around "hey Raven sorry i'm going be busy do you need something?".

Raven smiled "you can call me Rachel when its just us Dick". Dick smiled back "sure thing Rachel is that all?". Raven tried to hide her happiness but a light in the hall blew "i was just going see if you needed something we got hit pretty hard". Dick stopped smiling "Ravager she threw us around like we were nothing and Zucco looked at me like the kid side kick i hate it when were treated like kids were not children we eighteen". Raven walked over and put her hand on his chest "we may have been beaten but were not kids atleast i don't see us like kids".

Dick looked into Ravens eyes then continued looking down and he put his hands on her hips. Ravens heart began to race she was feeling something she never did before when they were younger she never looked at him the way she did now. Robin leaned in closer Raven became nervous that is till Starfire called her on the communicator "looks like Starfire needs something bye Dick".

Robin smiled and went back to work changing his equipment his staff now were twin batons. His birdarangs were no longer red and yellow but black and blue and the blades were longer he took the high-density polymerized titanium used for his cape and added it into his costume his happy with his new costume "lets see how they deal with this new stuff".


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4:

Zucco walked in Ravager went to stand next to Slade "Ravager Slade i knew i asked for help but you could have sent some bots but your daughter". Slade laughed "i watched Ravager in action she did better then expected i watched the hole thing my old apprentice must be ashamed".

Mean while back at the tower Robin was in the garage and he found a replacement engine and he remodeled his bike. His R-cycle was now black and wheels with caps that had a blue bird. After Dick finished remodeling his bike he went to the training room. He turned on the stereo and the song right before your eyes began to play. Dick began to work out more intensly going over all the new things he learned like Zucco's connection with Slade and how he had another reason to chase after Slade bring him to Justice. Starfire and Raven were walking passing by the traning room window Starfire laughed till she turned to the Window.

Starfire saw Dick working out "Raven is that Robin in there?" Raven smiled slightly "yeah thats Robin must be getting ready to go another round". Starfire surprised remebering how Robin looked in the future and Robin started to look like he did then.

Zucco walked into the City this time with Cinderblock and an army of slade bots and started shooting up the City. Back at the tower the alarms blarred StarFire , Raven , Beast boy and Cyborg raced to the Car and made their way to the City. Dick raced to his room and suited up and ran to his bike. Starfire , Raven , Beast boy and Cyborg arrived Zucco laughed "wheres birdboy not coming to the show or has he gone back to Gotham". When suddenly out of the blue a black motorcycle and a rider in black with a blue bird on his chest "Tony Zucco your going back to Jail today".

Zucco didnt reconize who it was "that you birdboy looks like i can pay you back now for putting me in jail". Dick removed his helmet "actually Zucco its Nightwing and your gonnah pay you and Slade". Nightwing reached for the batons on his back pulling them out with more confidence he shouted "TITANS GO!". The titans charged and Nightwing smashed robots left and right making his way to Zucco. The robots definitly out numbered the titans but they smashed bots but more came to assist.

Nightwing made it to Zucco he jumped Zucco lifted the blaster and ready to fire but Nightwing kicked him in the chest jumping off. Zucco fell to the ground Nightwing threw his birdarang and it hit the blaster and caused the blaster to frightened called slade with his earpiece "Slade the kids gotten alot tougher help". Ravanger answered "help yourself father says you failed enough already have fun being locked up again".

Nightwing grabbed Zucco "im gonnah ask this once and only once where is slade". Zucco wouldn't talk Nightwing became annoyed and called for Raven. Raven flew over "Zucco wont talk can you pull it from him?" Raven knew how important it was and peered into Zucco's mind.

Raven looed into the confines of the crooks mind and found something that enraged her. She saw the rest of what happened that night Zucco recieved a file from Slade labeled Graysons a photo of Nightwings mother and father crossed out with red x's.

She then saw a small devistated child tears flowing from his blue eyes and Zucco smiling and making the call to Slade she quickly found the location and looked to Nightwing. She said "i got we can go looks like the others have things ok here" Nightwing nodded and hopped on his bike offering Raven a helmet. She took the helmet and got on his bike the raced to an old factory outside the city.

Nightwing and Raven walked into the building seeing Slade standing front of his chair "well what do we have here a couple of uninvited guests".Nightwing walked forward in anger "Slade i'm talking you to justice you will pay for the deaths of John and Mary Grayson". Slade laughed "Robin you have tried and failed why will this be any different?". Raven searched the room and disappered through a portal. Nightwing looked to Slade "its Nightwing now and i will put you behind bars and bring justice".

Nightwing charged Slade laughed "your optimism is really admirable. But you're forgetting one thing". Slade charged and round house kicked Nightwing. Then said "I already know all your moves and Ravager has proven more the capable to take you out if she has not already finished Raven". Slade punched but Nightwing Kept his guard up "I am the thing that keeps you up at night, the evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind...i will never rest and neither will you".

Nightwing started fighting back meanwhile Ravager waited in the shadows waiting to get the drop on Nightwing. Raven rose from behind Ravager and blasted her out of the shadows. Ravager flew across the room hitting the wall "what the hell ?". Raven walked out from the shadows "you wanted a brawl then lets go".

Ravager got up and drew her sword but her blade became shrouded in black then shattered. Raven smiled Ravager became angry and attacked bare handed Raven was ready hands raised she sent a black bird to chase Ravager. Ravager was taken to the air and pinned to the ceiling with pieces of metal.

While Raven watched Nightwing fight Ravager's bracelet opened and a lazer began cutting the metal. Freeing her arms she then loosened her bonds and fell landing to the ground and putting Raven in a hold. Ravager smiled enjoying Ravens pain "should have kept focus on me then your boyfriend maybe if father doesn't kill him maybe he and can have a go".

Ravager's words made Raven angry her power surged and blew Ravager back Raven pulled off her cloak and her hands became shrouded in her magic. Raven looked down and her magic took the form of claws she raised her arms and said "Azarath Metrion Zinthos". The claws flew and gave chase to Ravager , Ravager moved quickly dodging but the claws moved fast. Ravager threw a flash grenade at Raven which broke her focus so she could make a barrier.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

NightWing and Slade continued their fight "Nightwing if you haven't already figured it out let me tell you a story".

~ Slade's POV ~

I was an elite solider turned mercenary and became one of the most feared villains of Jump City thanks to the H.I.V.E enhancing my body but time was one thing i knew i couldn't avoid. Fearing for my empire i searched for someone who will be able to take my throne when my time comes i took my daughter to a traveling circus when she was younger.

She was excited we watched the show even i had to admit it was fun to watch then they appeared. The flying Grayson's a family of trapeze artists the ring master got the crowd excited and what amazed me was the daring family preformed without a safety net. The family did amazingly especially their son who flew through the air with out fear my daughter enjoyed watching him fly.

I thought my troubles would soon be over my search for an apprentice would finally be over but the parents would be a problem. After the show i drove my daughter home and went back to the circus seeing they would be stopping in Gotham. I traveled to Gotham and saw someone shaking down the ringmaster for his left the tent in a fury i stopped the man and we introduced ourselves and we struck a deal moments later i instructed him on how to take the circus down.

Zucco did what he was told like the faithful dog who wanted a treat sabotaged the trapeze and the parents fell to their demise. My plan had succeded the parents were out of the picture and the boy was an orphan ready to be taken like the baby bird alone in its nest by a my plan didn't taken to the fact the richest man in Gotham would take the child for his own fealing defeated i went home. To my surprise someone dared brake into my house and winter green my faithful butler was out cold i raced to find my daughter standing over a low life criminal who tried to rob us.

Rose stood silently holding a kitchen knife to my surprise she dispatched the intruder her clothes and hands covered in blood and all with out a scratch. I took my daughter and trained her pushing her to her limits i made her train till her form was no less then perfect. She decided to go traveling and i returned to Jump City to find it had hero's one that bared resemblence to the boy i attempted to take under my wing. I had the chance i trained him to be ruthless and to steel even though he defied me to the end he chose his friends over an empire.

I then sought someone else to fill in a role but later she like the first defied me even dropping me into magma. I was later revived by a demon named Trigon i was his messenger in exchange for power but even i should have known a demon's word is no better then mine. After i assisted the boy in finding his friend i was restored to flesh and blood again. I left only to found by my daughter she had heard what had happened and wanted to help me in my revenge.

~End of POV~

Slade finished his story then looked to Nightwing "So you see if it wasn't for the bat Nightwing you would have had a spot next to me and my throne and ruled this city".

Robin attacked in rage against Slade "Slade you forget you don't know all my moves" Nightwing threw a few smoke bombs on the ground. Slade was surrounded by smoke and he said "Nightwing you really think this smokescreen will protect you from me". Then suddenly Slade heard "Strike of the Flying Serpent" suddenly Nightwing shot through the smoke and grabbed Slade throwing him backwards.

Slade shocked at Nightwing being able to land a hit then Nightwing put his hands together and put them behind his back. He lunged forward with his hand out forward like claws "claws of the iron bear" with a heavy hit sent Slade hitting the wall. Slade picked himself up "Nightwing im surprised you mastered such advanced martial arts". Nightwing leaped forward going into a kick "dual of the leaping monkey" kicking slade into a wall.

Raven fired a blade of magic at Ravager knocking her backwards and her armor cracked landing into Slade. Slade stood up legs shaking he bent down to help his daughter to her feet. Slade looked up to the titans and behind them the rest of the team showed up. Nightwing turned to see his friends then looked back to Slade "give up Slade your out numbered". Slade pressed a button on his grieve which started the self destruct on his lair "you improved Nightwing but you haven't caught me yet". Slade ran out a secret door carrying his daughter.

Nightwing was about to give chase but Raven grabbed him "i know you want to finally bring your parents justice but we can fight Slade another day come on run".The titans made it out of the collapsing building Nightwing and Raven made their way to out.

Back at titans tower Cyborg was hyped up from the day "all right y'all we not only recaptured Zucco and Cinderblock and blew up a bunch of Slades robots but wait Robin or should i say Nightwing totally put the hurt on Slade and all i can is who wants pizza?". Everyone celebrated their victory but Raven was in her room enjoying a cup of her tea and looked over her spell books.

Until she heard a gentle tapping at her bedroom door she walked out seeing a birdarang and note saying to come to the roof. She went upstairs seeing Nightwing standing alone watching the sun set he turned to see she had found his note. He smiled and said "thanks for all the help today Rachel you were a great help".

Raven smiled "Thanks Dick im glad you let me i see you doing things on your own like today when you fought Slade by yourself i wished we could have brought him in". Nightwing walked over to Raven and smiled "like you said we can catch him another day we saw that we can hold our own better against him now we will stop him".

He looked into her eyes and then said " Rachel maybe i could be...maybe we could be... for one moment not just be hero's and".Raven stopped Nightwing from talking "Dick...shut up". They both leaned in and kissed and none of the other titans saw they were alone and watched the sun set and Nightwing felt more at ease then he has in along time.


End file.
